


But Yesterday a King

by Lunaelius



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaelius/pseuds/Lunaelius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no peace for a man like Slaine Troyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Yesterday a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



'Tis done--but yesterday a King!  
And armed with Kings to strive--  
And now thou art a nameless thing:  
So abject--yet alive!

*****

“Check.”

Slaine didn’t respond, staring down at the board. But not, Inaho thought, analyzing his next move. Slaine had been distracted and unfocused today; any escape he could make would be temporary. He ignored his king, picking up a beleaguered pawn and examining it.

“I’ve been a pawn most of my life,” he said, setting it down and taking one of Inaho’s pieces that threatened his king.

Inaho moved his queen. “Checkmate.”

Slaine nodded acknowledgement, but continued to look at the board, as if Inaho wasn't there at all, before picking up the king,. “I was almost a king.”

“I know,” Inaho said, meeting Slaine’s eyes. He’d been less outwardly upset lately, now six months into his imprisonment. More contemplative. Inaho wasn’t sure, yet, if this was better or worse.

“But,” Slaine continued, reaching again for the board, “it’s the queen who holds the real power.” He picked up Inaho’s queen and held it out to him. Inaho grasped the end of the piece, fingers brushing Slaine’s, whose own grip held fast. Inaho met Slaine’s eyes, clear and green and glass, like the sea.

“How are the experiments with Aldnoah going?” A topic Slaine asked about frequently. When Inaho's superiors had questioned why Slaine was so interested, he'd pointed out that Slaine's father had studied Aldnoah. They'd accepted it, but Inaho knew that wasn't the real reason Slaine was interested.

“There has been some progress. They are hopeful to present results to the public soon,” Inaho said. He felt Slaine’s grip on the queen tighten.

“I see.” There was a beep, and a hiss as the door to the cell opened. Inaho didn't look back at the guard surely standing in the door, holding Slaine's gaze, and the queen for another minute.

Then the guard cleared his throat, and Inaho let go of the piece and stood.

“Lieutenant?” This guard had been here at the prison since Slaine's tenure here had begun. At first, Inaho had seen the tension in him, the hatred and fear of his charge. Now he was relaxed, hand resting lightly on the door. He, like most people who knew Slaine was alive, saw his as more pitiable than dangerous now.

“Yes,” Inaho said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Slaine set the queen on the table next to a knight. He rested a finger on the knight before pushing it over.

“It’s not working, then,” Slaine said, so quietly Inaho almost missed it as the door shut behind him.

He didn’t bother to respond. They both knew the answer.

*****

Inaho looked up at the man standing in front of him, dressed in the traditional uniform of a Versian servant. “The Empress says that you may enter,” he said, gesturing to the imposing double doors behind him.

Inaho nodded, standing and following the servant, who opened the doors and ushered Inaho inside before closing them behind him. Inaho was surprised to see that Asseylum was alone, without her consort today, sitting behind a desk and frowning at the screen in front of her.

“I want to see him.” An unfamiliar voice, female by the sound of it, and young.

“I understand,” Asseylum said, sitting straighter in her chair and smoothing her features. “But it isn’t the right time.”

A bitter laugh came from the screen. “Will there ever be a right time?”

Asseylum frowned again, leaning forward. “The situation is delicate right now. We are still rebuilding peace between Vers and Earth. And it is best not to do anything to disturb that.”

“But you’ve told them he’s dead.” A pause. “I’ll still not sure why you told me the truth.”

“You’ve been lied to enough,” Asseylum said, closing her eyes briefly. There was no response for a minute. Inaho looked to the window, where storm clouds were gathering on the horizon. It was open, allowing a cool breeze to enter the room. Cooler, perhaps, then was comfortable. But he knew Asseylum loved the open air of Earth.

“Very well,” the voice finally said. “I will ask you again in a month’s time.”

“Thank you, Lemrina. Take care.” She shut the screen, looking up at Inaho.

“Princess Lemrina,” he said. “The one pretending to be you, and helping him.” Her involvement had largely been concealed from the public, and few still knew of her existence. Asseylum, he knew, thought she was largely innocent, manipulated and lied to.

But in the end, she’d still wanted to stay.

“Yes,” Asseyulm said. “Please take a seat.” She gestured at one of the plush velvet chairs in front of the desk. Inaho settled down and waited for Asseylum to speak.

“I want you to come with me to a brief meeting,” she said. “About Slaine.”

He raise his eyebrows at that. He’d wondered at her summoning him; they’d communicated only rarely since peace had been declared. He knew she had other concerns now.

“You want my opinion on his progress,” Inaho said.

“I want to know if he’s happy,” she said sadly. “If he’s better at all.”

Inaho thought back to their last, strange chess match.

“He’s different,” he said.

“Different,” she repeated. A question, he thought.

“His mood has changed. He talks more now. Discusses things with me.” Like Aldnoah, and the political situation. Inaho knew that many would not like how much he’d told Slaine. But he always found himself talking, when Slaine began to ask.

“Is that better?” she said. Inaho didn't answer; it wasn't a question for him. Asseylum stood up, moving towards a different set of door at the side of the room. “Come with me.”

Inaho nodded, standing and following her into another room. This room was dominated by a long table, men and women seated along both sides. Inaho scanned the room, noticing that there were both those from Earth and Vers represented. And from the uniforms, all high ranking. A servant pulled out a chair for Asseylum, which she took. Inaho stood beside her.

“I’ve decided,” she said firmly. “Slaine Troyard will be moved.”

Inaho watched the reactions around the table. A general frowned, muttering something to the admiral next to him. Others looked at Asseylum, as if they could find an answer there. The Versians were harder to read, faces carefully blank or focused calmly on Asseylum. One count looked towards the window, face turning away from Inaho and the rest of the room.

“I wish to hear what Lieutenant Kaizuka has to say,” a general said, looking at Inaho. Not someone he knew, but she clearly knew him. Then again, far too many people did, these days. Apparently his heroics were good propaganda, or so he was told. “Is he dangerous?”  
Inaho paused, considering. Was Slaine dangerous? He thought back to the cell. To the match. To Slaine clutching the queen in his hand, and knocking over the knight.

He looked at Asseylum.

“No.”

*****

Slaine turned the page on the newspaper Inaho had brought him, pages rustling in the silent prison cell. Inaho glanced up briefly before going back to his tablet.

“I hear I am to be moved,” Slaine said. Inaho looked up again; Slaine was still focused on the paper, though Inaho could tell he wasn’t reading. 

“Yes,” Inaho said. “Next week.”

“Do you know where?” Slaine asked, turning another page. His hands were tense, crinkling the edges of the paper.

“An island,” Inaho said. “Far away from everything.”

“Not far enough,” Slaine said. He turned another page and focused in on the words, ignoring Inaho, who watched him for a moment. Far enough from what? He wanted to ask. But he didn’t say it. Whatever answer Slaine gave would be half-truths and misdirection. Inaho was a master of strategy, but he knew that when it came to these things, the strategy of words and thoughts, it was Slaine who was the master. So he went back to the report on his tablet. Either Slaine would say more, or he wouldn’t.

“Will you still visit?” Slaine asked a few minutes later.

Inaho considered the question. It would be less convenient than visiting this prison. 

“Yes,” he said.

*****

A week later, they stood on the rock strewn beach of a distant island.

“Do you like it?” Inaho asked.

Slaine stared out over the water, the wind pulling his too long hair over his face. Beyond him, Inaho could see endless green fields and a small cottage on a hill. He waited; he knew that Slaine would never respond if pressed.

“At least no one pretended the prison wasn’t a cage. I believe they thought I should be grateful, for this,” Slaine said, still facing the sea, away from Inaho. A gull cried out, swooping low over the water. “Why are you here?”

Inaho ignored the question. They’d already discussed this. “Do you like it?” He knew Asseylum would want to know. He also didn’t think she cared if Slaine were grateful. All she wanted was for him to have some release for his pain. 

Slaine laughed, harsh and bitter. He turned to Inaho, twisted smile on his face. “What a stupid question. It doesn’t matter if I like it.” His face smoothed and he lowered his head, staring at the rocks beneath his feet. He added, softer now, “It never has.”

A pawn, he’d said. And the queen has all the power. That’s what Slaine thought. Maybe it was true.

“Why are you here?” Slaine asked again, looking up and staring Inaho straight in the eye. His face was carefully neutral now, his tone casual, but Inaho could see the emotion leaking through. Slaine was not a man who ever truly didn’t care. And he wasn’t a man who could hide.

“Do you want me to leave?” Inaho asked. He knew his own face was blank, and wondered if Slaine could read what lay beneath. Most people couldn’t. But Slaine wasn’t most people.

Slaine glanced back out of the ocean. Following his gaze, Inaho saw the gull had been joined by another, no longer flying, but floating on the waves. They were tossed about, but didn’t seem to mind, their own unique anatomy granting them immunity to the turbulent landscape they rested upon. Then a distant call came from the sky, and both gulls took flight.

“No,” Slaine said, and turned to walk up the path towards the house.

Inaho glanced back briefly at the now empty sea, before following Slaine up the path.

*****

Inaho came again just a week later to find Slaine sitting in the same spot, face towards the sea and eyes shut to the light. He glowed in the sun, skin white and hair almost gold.

“Do you come here often?” Slaine didn’t startle, didn’t move at all; he must have heard Inaho approach.

“Yes. There’s not much else to do.” He look in a long breath, eyes still closed. The sea was quiet, little wind and no birds around. The calm before the storm, Inaho thought. He wouldn’t be staying late today.

“I brought something for you,” Inaho said. Slaine opened his eyes at that, his gaze drifting up towards the item Inaho held in his hand.

“That’s probably not what it looks like,” he said, nodding at the tablet in Inaho’s hand.

“No, probably not,” Inaho agreed, holding it out. The wind whipped up suddenly, dragging Slaine’s hair over his face. He still hadn’t cut it. Inaho remembered, before, that Slaine’s hair been shorter. But since his imprisonment, he often let it grow to his shoulders before letting someone cut it,and even then, it was never as short as before. Slaine reached out hesitantly, taking the tablet from Inaho’s grasp. Inaho held it for a moment, meeting Slaine’s eyes. His fingers shifted, brushing against Slaine’s before he finally let go.

“It’s a library,” Inaho said as Slaine examined the tablet. “There are millions of books on it.”

“But no communication. No news. No way to access current information.” It was a statement, not question. Inaho knew his bringing of the newspapers had been overlooked. But for something like this, nothing would be overlooked. It was too dangerous.

Slaine pressed the button in the corner of the screen. The screen lit, and he tapped it curiously, scrolling through a few of the offerings, before turning it off again. Much to Inaho’s surprise, when he looked up, Slaine was smiling. It was, Inaho thought, the first true smile he’d seen on Slaine’s face. Even at the few occasions when Slaine had won their matches, the smile had felt half-hearted, sad and often bitter. 

“Thank you,” he said. He made no move to stand, just kept looking up at Inaho. Finally, Inaho held out his hand, and Slaine took it, letting Inaho pull him to his feet. His hand was warm and slightly damp, wet from the sea mist. 

“Do you want to come inside?” Slaine said, nodding towards the house. Inaho raised his eyebrows slightly; he hadn’t expected Slaine to be this friendly, but even when he had been in the prison, there had been days where he’d been more open. Loneliness, Inaho assumed. 

“I’ve always wanted to learn more about Earth,” Slaine said as they walked side by side up the white gravel path, between the green waves of grass. “I’m from here, as you know, but I was only eleven when we crashed on Vers. I never learned most of this.” He gestured at the tablet.

They walked in silence for a minute, and then Slaine asked, “do you have any recommendations?”

Inaho considered. “There are some manuals detailing the early construction of spaceships that were interesting. And some books on physics and mathematics.” Nothing, though, of what Inaho had been reading lately: the studies on the use of Aldnoah.

Slaine snorted. “Not much for literature, are you. I guess that’s not surprising. You seem very...driven.”

“And you aren’t?” Inaho said. He’d been called driven before. He knew what was meant. Focused, yes. Determined. But in a way some people seemed to find disconcerting. 

Slaine laughed at that. “Not, I think, in the same way.” No, Inaho knew that. Slaine had been a kind person, once. Open and idealistic, capturing Asseylum’s interest and friendship. And even as he’d changed, he’s still been...captivating. They reached the door, and Slaine turned the knob. A chess board was set up on the small table in the center of the room.

“You know strategy, but I know people,” Slaine said. Inaho nodded. From Slaine’s rapid rise, his political abilities were clear. “And,” Slaine continued, “I act. And you react.” He gestured at the board. “Do you want to play?”

Inaho looked at the table, then back at Slaine, faint smile still on his face, tinged with something darker that hadn’t been there before.

“Yes.”

*****

“How is he doing?” Asseylum leaned forward in her seat on the other side of the screen.

“He’s doing well,” Inaho said. “He liked the tablet. He’s talked about some of the things he’s read. We play chess, and walk sometimes.”

When Asseylum didn’t say anything, Inaho added, “He watches the sea, and the sky.”

She leaned back into her chair, though it was a misnomer to call it so, as it was more throne than chair. He wondered if she ever sat in anything that could truly be called a chair anymore.

“Is he happy?” Asseylum asked. She met his gaze, looking so much like the girl Inaho had met all those years ago, and not the Empress she’d become. Anxiety tinged her voice; he knew she still thought of Slaine often, even with all her seemingly greater concerns.

“No,” Inaho said. He would lie to the generals, and the counts, and the politicians. He would not lie to her.

“Am I doing the right thing?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Inaho said.

Asseylum opened her mouth as if to speak, then shook her head. “Thank you, Inaho.” She ended the communication.

Inaho look out the window of his apartment at the bright blue sky, and thought of the gulls swooping over the pale green sea, and Slaine watching them with a distant look in his eyes. Inaho knew he hadn’t been watching the gulls.

*****

Another day, weeks later, Slaine said, “You don’t have to keep coming, you know.” He wasn’t looking at Inaho or the chess board, instead staring out the window.

Inaho looked up from the move he was considering, boxed into a corner by Slaine’s careful play. He’d said before they’d started that he’d been reading manuals on chess, and that he might win today. Inaho had simply nodded and sat down to play as usual. He welcomed the challenge.

“I know,” he said, carefully moving a piece away from danger. Slaine frowned down at the board, considering his own move. A minute passed, and another, as Inaho listened to the quiet ticking of the analog clock on the wall, and the crashing of the waves. Finally, Slaine made his move.

“Check,” he said, as he pushed his queen into striking range. 

Inaho smiled.

*****

“Do you think she’ll visit?” Slaine asked another time. He was laying on the couch, tablet abandoned on the floor next to him. Inaho did not have to ask who he was meant. They both knew.

“I’m not sure,” he said. 

“You don’t think she will,” Slaine said, sitting up and stretching. “Neither do I.” Inaho watched his back as he left the room, and wondered why Slaine was so certain.

****

Asseylum had visited, once, a few months after Slaine had been imprisoned, long before he’d left for the island. She’d walked nervously down the prison hall towards Slaine’s cell, Inaho beside her, turning to the right, then the left. The path to the cell was already becoming second nature.

“Can’t he be housed somewhere better?” she said, stopping in a patch of light to look through the small barred window.

“He is a prisoner, Seylum,” Inaho replied. He’d been told he shouldn’t call her that anymore, that she was an empress, but he knew she enjoyed the familiarity. And he could also tell it infuriated Slaine, and discomforted her retainers. 

“Yes,” she said, sighing. He knew she understood, that this itself was a privilege granted to her, and that no other would have been able to command it. A whim to bring peace, to make her happy. No one felt any care or mercy towards Slaine Troyard himself. Inaho was only allowed to visit because they wanted constant reports on Slaine’s behavior, and he was considered the best man for the job.

“Still,” she said, sorrow coloring her words, “I just wish…” Inaho waited for her to continue, but she just shook her head. “Let’s go.”

Inaho nodded, and they turned the final corner to the visiting room. The guards saluted and opened the door. They were clearly uncomfortable allowing Asseylum in here, with only Inaho to accompany her. But she’d been adamant Slaine would never harm her, and no one wanted to argue too strenuously with an empress. 

Slaine wasn’t even looking when she came in, instead considering the chess board. He likely thought it was just Inaho. Asseylum just looked at him for a moment, before walking forward and settling herself in the seat across from him. Inaho remained by the door, watching.

“Hello, Slaine,” she said.

Slaine recoiled in his chair, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Princess, I mean, Empress--”

“Slaine, no, I come here as your friend,” she said, raising her hand to motion him to stop, “there’s no need now for formalities.”

Slaine glanced past Asseylum, to Inaho, still standing at the door. Inaho stood where he was, motionless and expressionless. In this, he was only an observer.

“I--yes,” Slaine said. He looked down at the board, then the wall, then at Inaho, seemingly desperate to look anywhere but Asseylum. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard, hands twining in the fabric of his shirt, before glancing down at the board again. 

“How are you?” she said. She looked even more worried than before they’d entered the room. Inaho had told her Slaine was a little better, but then, he’d expected something like this for her visit. He’d warned her, but he thought she still wanted to hope that when she sat at this table, the man across from her would be the boy she’d known and cared for.

“I’m fine,” Slaine said, head still down. He ran a hand through shaggy hair.

“That’s good.” Slaine had to hear the pity in her voice. Inaho wondered how he felt about that. But then, from what little he knew from Asseylum of Slaine’s life, he wondered if he was used to it. Hatred, contempt, and from the kindhearted like Asseylum, pity.

It was no wonder, once Slaine finally had people who had appreciated him for himself and his abilities, that he had gone so far to keep what he’d won.

“Is there anything you need?” Asseylum asked. She smiled, likely hoping to make Slaine more comfortable. She had become an expert diplomat since she’d become empress, improving on her already great natural skill. She knew how to make people comfortable.

But Slaine wasn’t the sort of person she was used to meeting now. And unlike the politicians and counts and countless other officials, Slaine knew Asseylum, and not just the Empress. 

“I’m fine,” he said. He drew in a sharp breath, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “I don’t need anything.”

Asseylum frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Slaine said. Inaho saw the muscles in his arms tense. He looked away again, towards the wall, avoiding Inaho as well now. One shuddering breath followed another. Finally, he choked out, “I’m sorry.”

“Slaine, I--”

He shook his head violently. “No, there’s no way to say sorry, for what I did to you. It’s unforgivable. I betrayed you.”

But you’d do it again, Inaho thought. Slaine had a chance to surrender. He hadn’t taken it.

“Slaine,” Asseylum said. But she didn’t deny it; she wasn’t a fool. “I don’t want to punish you.”

“What do you want, then?” Slaine said, tone challenging. Inaho imagined there was a time he’d never have spoken to Asseylum like that, but so much had changed. 

“I want you to find peace,” she said. 

Slaine smiled, twisted and sad. “For you, your highness, I will try.” He looked down then, almost a bow, hair falling over his eyes.

Asseylum stood, eyes not leaving Slaine’s bowed head. “I will continue to ask Inaho about your wellbeing. And visit again as soon as I can.”

“Thank you,” Slaine said. She rested her hand lightly on his arm before turning and walking out the door.

“You lied to her,” Inaho said, sitting down in the chair Aseylum had recently vacated. 

“I’ve always lied to her,” Slaine said. “For her own sake.”

And look where it got you, Inaho wanted to say. But he remained silent. Slaine knew. So he reached out and guided the pawn forward on the board.

“Your move.” 

*****

“You know, it’s been six months since I moved here,” Slaine said. He was sitting in a chair, reading something on his tablet, writing notes on the old fashioned paper notebook Inaho had brought him a few weeks back.

“It has,” Inaho agreed. And twelve months since his imprisonment had begun. Inaho’s eighteenth birthday had come and gone, made much of by his sister and his friends. And Slaine too had a birthday, turning nineteen without comment. Inaho had wondered, later, if he should have said something. But it hadn’t seemed a time to celebrate. 

“It is beautiful,” Slaine said softly. Inaho frowned slightly. Slaine had been in an odd mood today, and now the day was slipping into night. Usually Inaho would have left long ago, but a storm had come up, and Slaine had said it was too dangerous to leave, and asked him to stay the night. Inaho could tell the soldiers who usually took him to and from the island had agreed with Slaine’s assessment when he’d contacted them, but they’d protested when he’d said he was going to remain. Leaving a hero with a war criminal from the other side was a dangerous business. And yet they’d agreed in the end. Inaho wondered if they were becoming complacent, just like the guards at the prison.

Complacency was not something you should feel in the presence of a man like Slaine.

“I was reading a poem, the other day,” Slaine said. “By a man called Lord Byron.”

A strange shift in topic, but Inaho imagined he had a reason. Inaho didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue.

“It was an ode to a great leader that I learned about as a child, in school,” Slaine said.

And if he learned it in school, then it must have been on Earth. Slaine rarely spoke of his life on Earth, furthering the strangeness of this conversation.So Inaho waited again, seeing if Slaine would say more. Slaine was silent, staring at Inaho intently.

“What did the poem say?” Inaho asked finally.

Slaine smiled. “Many things, all quite beautiful. He was a great poet, this Lord Byron.” Slaine stood then, and Inaho watched him warily. Slaine had been calmer lately. He’d seemed happier. But he knew better than to guess he truly knew what Slaine’s mind.

He’d always liked that. It was part of why he kept visiting, more than he needed to, and longer. 

Slaine took a step towards Inaho. “To die a prince,” he said, taking another step, “or live a slave.” 

He took a final step, stopping in front of Inaho. “Thy choice is most ignobly brave.”

Inaho said nothing, waiting to see what Slaine would do next.

He started laughing, first just a chuckle, then louder, an edge of hysteria inching in. Inaho tensed, putting his hand on the couch to stand. But he wasn’t fast enough. Slaine rushed forward, pushing him back on the couch and pinning him in place, hands wrapped firmly around his wrists and knees holding him where he lay. Inaho struggled, but he foolishly hadn’t been expecting anything like this. If he could just get to his communicator from where it was laying on the table, he could contact the soldiers monitoring the island. It seemed he was the one who’d become complacent. 

“Do you trust me?” Slaine asked, his face inches from Inaho’s. He hadn’t loosened his grasp, but the hysteria from before was gone, his face calm and questioning.

“You are my enemy,” Inaho replied. Even now, he knew this to be true.

“Thank you,” Slaine said, lips twitching up slightly. Inaho felt Slaine relaxing. He could throw him now, he knew, disable him and scramble across the room. Slaine had the advantage of surprise, but Inaho was in better shape than Slaine, an active member of the military and not a prisoner. And yet, as Slaine drew closer still, he found he was--curious.

“I don’t know anyone else like you, Orange,” Slaine said. Orange. A nickname Slaine hadn’t used since the war ended.

“I don’t know anyone else like you either, Bat,” Inaho said. 

Slaine laughed. “Probably for the best,” he said. He was so close now Inaho could feel his breath warm against his face. And he was curious. So he lifted his head the remaining few inches and pressed his lips against Slaine’s. He felt Slaine tense in surprise, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, his lips parted slightly, and he moved his mouth against Inaho’s, clumsy and inexperienced, but definitely not uninterested.

Slaine pulled away, looking down at Inaho. He seemed almost dazed, and whatever he’d expected to result from his outburst, it wasn’t this.

“What wa that?” he asked.

Inaho thought about it, about Slaine’s words from before. Slave. Pawn. King.

“A match,” he said. Slaine smiled. The second true smile Inaho had seen.

“I didn’t think this kind of thing has a winner,” Slaine said. Inaho didn’t respond, just kissed him again. Between them, there was always a winner. And this was a contest he would not lose.

*****

In the next month, Inaho visited more frequently than before. When his commanding officer had commented on it, he’d only replied that it was by the request of Empress Asseylum. True, in its way. Asseylum had asked him to visit. 

But somehow, he thought this was not what she had envisioned, as he pressed Slaine against the wall of the small bedroom, shirt half undone with Slaine’s hands warm against the skin of his back. They had fumbled around many times since that first night, clothing disarrayed and lips red and flushed when Inaho left. But Inaho had never had an excuse to stay, until now.

When the storm had come up, he’d pretended he had forgotten to check the weather. But he’d studied it intently, making sure that he was there on a day like this, a day he couldn’t leave, and had to spend the night.

“Orange,” Slaine breathed against his neck, lips pressed to his skin. It was strange, Inaho knew, how reluctant they were to use each other’s true names. And yet it was also right, for this thing between them. “Have you ever done this?”

“No,” Inaho said. “It never seemed worth the trouble.”

Slaine snorted. “Only you,” he muttered. He pulled away slightly, looking Inaho in the eye. “Do you want to?”

Slaine was smiling again, and Inaho thought the emotion was genuine. But it seemed slightly off. Then, so much about Slaine did. Inaho dismissed it for now. Perhaps he’d ask Asseylum if she could tell him a bit more about Slaine, when he saw her again. If anyone knew Slaine, she did.

“Yes,” Inaho said. He slipped his hands under Slaine’s shirt to pull it over his head, then stopped. “Have you had sex?”

Much to Inaho’s surprise, he saw Slaine color slightly. “How are you so blunt?” When Inaho didn’t say anything, Slaine shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I never really had the opportunity.”

Inaho almost asked if Slaine would have, if Asseylum had offered. But he knew, somehow, that it wouldn’t be appropriate right now. Perhaps later, he’d ask. But for now, he pushed Slaine’s shirt up and over his head, fingers brushing lightly over the fine blond hair on his chest, before making quick work of his own, letting them both shirts fall to the floor. Slaine tugged at his hands, pulling him towards the bed, then sitting on it. Inaho remained standing, looking at Slaine, clad only in his pants.

Inaho stared down at Slaine for a moment, considering his next move. He’d heard talk, from men and women, of the things they’d done, or wanted to do. He wondered what Slaine would want.

He dropped to his knees, fingers making quick work of the fly on Slaine’s pants. 

“Orange, are you sure?” He could feel Slaine’s cock pressed against his fingers, hard and hot. 

“Do you want me to?” he asked. If not, then they could always do something else. Maybe even simply play another game of chess.

“I--” Inaho could see Slaine swallowing in the dim light of the room. “Yes.”

With that, Inaho looked back to the task at hand. It would probably be easiest to take the pants of entirely.

“Can you stand up?” he said, tugging at the waistband. Slaine obeyed quickly, letting Inaho pull down his pants and underwear, and toss them with the rest of the clothing before sitting back on the bed. Slaine was as fully hard as Inaho had thought. He wrapped his hand around the base of Slaine’s cock and considered the problem before him. How did it fit? But then, he knew often the only way to the solution was trial and error. So he wrapped his mouth around the tip of Slaine’s cock and sucked. Slaine’s breathing grew more rapid and harsh as Inaho slowly took more into his mouth. He didn’t think he could get more than a few inches in, but from Slaine’s reaction, that should be enough. 

He pulled back a little, and felt Slaine’s fingers come down to grasp his hair, holding his head in place. He considered fighting it, stopping Slaine from taking control. But then Slaine’s grip relaxed, hands resting on his hair rather than tugging it. He pushed forward again, and was rewarded with a small gasp. He continued moving back and forth those few inches, sucking and licking when he remembered, and remembering which actions elicited gasps or small moans from Slaine. 

All too quickly though, he felt Slaine tense, and hot liquid flooded his mouth. He leaned back, coughing it onto the floor. He’d know that would happen, of course, but knowing was different than the reality.

“Sorry,” Slaine said. Inaho thought he didn’t sound terribly sorry, but as he wiped his mouth, he decided he didn’t care. The taste wasn’t pleasant, but far from the worst thing he’d done. And now Slaine was lying back on the bed, eyes closed, totally relaxed. He almost looked at peace.

“Come here,” Slaine said, not opening his eyes. Inaho climbed onto the bed, crouching next to Slaine.

Slaine opened his eyes, sighing when he saw Inaho’s position. “Lie down.” Inaho did so, shifting awkwardly in his now tighter pants. It seemed that what he’d done hadn’t effected just Slaine. He rested his head on the pillow next to Slaine, then impulsively leaned forward for a kiss. When he pulled back, Slaine was licking his lips.

“Strange,” Slaine said. “Tasting that.”

Inaho felt a hand on the fly of his pants, making quick work of it. Slaine didn’t bother removing anything, just pushing the fabric aside until his hand touched Inaho’s cock. Inaho had touched himself before, as was necessary, but this felt different. He made a small, involuntary noise, and saw Slaine smile.

“You’re so controlled,” Slaine said. “Sometimes I just want to see you lose that.” He pulled his hand away and spit on it before moving it back into place, wrapping it firmly around Inaho’s cock and moving it slowly down. Inaho made another noise at the feeling, and then another as Slaine sped up his pace. 

Lose control, Slaine had said. As Inaho came on Slaine’s hand, he wondered if this was it. If this was loss. But he didn’t say anything, just kissed Slaine again. 

As he watched Slaine sleep next to him, he reached out a hand to brush away his hair. It was shorter, he noticed, the length it had been when he’d first met Slaine. He wondered why Slaine had now cut it as he drifted off to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, and the call of a lone gull.

*****  
In the morning, Inaho awoke alone to a gull crying loud and clear through the open window. He lay there for a minute, listening for any sign of activity. But except for the gull, it was silent. He got up, pulled on his rumpled clothes, and walked into the main room to look for his communicator.

As he’d expected, it was gone. In its place there was a necklace with a strange symbol on it, and next to, the white king from the chess set. Inaho took the necklace, turning it over to examine it more closely. It was the one Asseylum had worn when he’d first met her. He held it in his hand, considering it, before undoing the clasp and putting it on. He put the king in his pocket and walked out the door towards the dock without another backward glance. There was nothing there anymore.

As he sat on the dock to wait for the boat to arrive, he stared out across the sea and watched the gulls careening free in the wind.

He smiled as he saw the boat leaping across the waves towards him. “I’ll find you, Slaine Troyard.” 

The match wasn’t finished yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and opening quote are from "Ode to Napoleon Buonoparte" by Lord Byron, which is also the poem Slaine quotes.


End file.
